Geschichte:Scheißtag
„Genozid Mann, glaub mir, die einzige Lösung!“ „Wer hat denn bei dir am Käfig gerüttelt?“ „Nein hör zu, die einzige Möglichkeit, das bestehen der Menschheit irgendwie zu sichern ist und bleibt der Genozid!“ „Und wen willst du ausrotten?“ „Erst dachte ich, Islamische Völker, da]]nn aber fiel mir auf, dass die wahren Ärsche wir sind.“ „Aha, und wann ist dir das aufgefallen?“ „Ist noch gar nicht so lange her Frank, letzte Woche oder so.“ „Aha, und bei welchem Anlass ist dir aufgefallen das wir die Ärsche sind?“ „Schau her, wir höhlen die Erde aus, wir saugen wie beschissene Mücken das ganze Öl aus dem Boden. Wir holzen ab wie die Blöden. Und danach verbrennen wir das geklaute Öl und ballern es in die Umwelt. Aber das ist nicht alles, nein, das ganze dreckige Gas könnte eigentlich nur durch unsre Bäume irgendwie wider in Atemluft umgewandelt werden. Dummerweise holzen wir aber die Bäume ab.“ „Und deshalb sollten wir die westliche Zivilisation auslöschen?“ „Ja!“ „Und wie?“ „Mein Vorschlag ist, einfach mal ein wenig diese armen Länder anzupissen, die Atomwaffen haben.“ „Damit die uns dann den Arsch wegbomben.“ „Genau. Und dann gibt es erst mal keine Umweltverschmutzung in dem Maße.“ „Aber an den atomaren Winter hast du auch gedacht?“ „An was?“ „Na pass auf Paul. So ne Atombombe ist auch nicht gerade förderlich für die Umwelt und würdest du mal nicht den ganzen Tag kiffen, wäre dir dieses winzige Detail mit Sicherheit in den Sinn gekommen.“ „Scheiße, stimmt.“ „Und nun ist deine Theorie hinfällig Mann.“ Ich stehe auf und holt mir ein Bier. Soviel dummes Gequatsche muss man eben ertragen, wenn man nicht genug Geld für eine eigene Wohnung hat. Seit ungefähr einem Monat wohne ich nun bei Paul und an jedem verdammten Abend kommt er mit neuen cleveren Ideen die Erde zu retten. Er hatte auch schon mal vorgeschlagen die Polarkappen mit einer Wasserstoffbombe zu schmelzen und dann die überlebenden Menschen auf einer riesigen Insel zu einem neuen und besseren Volk zu erziehen. Verdammte Kiffer. Ich meine, ich will nicht sagen das ich den Scheiß nicht auch rauche, aber man muss auch seine Grenzen kennen um nicht so abgefuckt zu werden wie Paul. Ich kenne ihn schon ein paar Jahre und normal war er noch nie. Trinken ist eben doch meine passende Droge. Seit einem Monat schlafe ich nun auf dieser versifften Couch und höre mir diese Scheiße an! „Frank, kannste mir auch ein Bier bringen?“ „Klar.“ „Sag mal Frank, glaubst du dass die Amis wirklich aufm Mond waren?“ „Sicher.“ „Aber hast du nicht mal die Reportagen gesehen Mann? Die haben doch eindeutig bewiesen, dass das alles nur ein Fake war.“ „Hör zu, ich scheiß drauf wer wann und warum auf dem verdammten Mond war und ich scheiß drauf welches Volk ich auslöschen muss um die Erde zu retten. Mich interessiert nur wie ich die nächsten Tage überstehe ohne dir einen abgebrochenen Flaschenhals in die Brust zu rammen.“ „Haha, du bist echt ne Kanone!“ „Ja das bin ich. So jetzt verschwinde in dein Zimmer, ich muss schlafen hab morgen viel zu tun.“ „Okay Frank, dann schlaf mal gut.“ Als er weg war holte ich mir noch drei Bier aus dem Kühlschrank um irgendwie einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Paul ist 29 und bekommt von seiner Mutter alles bezahlt. Die Wohnung, Essen, Kleidung selbst seine Drogen. Er selbst bezeichnet sich als Künstler. Seine Kunst besteht darin total breit in irgendwelche Fußgängerzonen zu gehen und dort seinen Scheiß abzulassen, was sich dann ungefähr so anhört: „Du abgedrehter Schwan, Geißel des Westens, Mörder der Antike und Hitler von Morgen. Schwan der du bist, bist du auch das schnelle Wiesel der Apokalypse. Der Tot in Form eines Wiesels. Stirb du Wiesel, stirb!“. Er bekommt glücklicherweise niemals Zuspruch. Und wenn doch irgendwann ein mal, werde ich diesen lobenden Idioten ausfindig machen und ihn zwingen seinen Schwanz zu lutschen. Der Schlaf tat gut. Dieses dumme Gelabere von ihm brachte mich komischer Weise zum Schlafen. Ich hab seit Jahren nicht mehr so gut geschlafen wie in dieser beschissenen Absteige. Der nächste Morgen ist übel. Der ekelhafte Gestank der aus allen Ritzen, Ecken, Falten und Löchern dieser Wohnung strömt, ist nicht zum aushalten. Zum erstenmal bin ich froh einen Job zu haben. Zumindest hilft er mir aus diesem Loch zu kommen und wenn es auch nur für ein paar Stunden ist. Ich helfe bei der Auslieferung von Getränken. Ich habe die Aufgabe den halben Tag Getränkekisten aus einen Laster zu hieven um diese dann meinem fetten Vorgesetzten in die Hand zu drücken. Ich habe noch nie mehr als zehn Worte am Tag mit diesem Mensch gewechselt und habe auch nicht vor das zu ändern. Nach fünf Stunden Kistenschleppen, bin ich dann meist so geschafft, dass mich Pauls Unsinnigkeiten nicht mehr stören. Nur am Abend, wenn mein Kopf wieder klar wird, wird mir klar mir was für einem Idioten ich gestraft bin. Als ich heim komme, fallen mir gleich ein paar Schuhe auf, die weder von mir noch von Paul sein können, es sein denn er hat sich ein paar kniehohe, rote Latexstiefel besorgt. Mein Verdacht bestätigt sich jedoch als ich in mein Zimmer komme. Er ist gerade dabei sein eher kleines Ding in den Arsch von einer Nutte zu stopfen. „SAG MAL PAUL BIST DU NICHT DICHT? Was fällt dir ein diese NUTTE in meinem Bett zu ficken?“ „Scheiße Frank, ich dachte du bist Abreiten.“ „Und das veranlasst dich dieser Fotze in den Arsch zu ficken?“ Ich gehe zu der Nutte hin und zerre sie von meiner Couch. Das scheint ihr nicht zu gefallen. Aber es gefällt ihr mir ihre pervers langen Fingernägel durch mein Gesicht zu ziehen. Erst senkrecht und dann waagerecht. Jetzt hab ich ein ansehnliches Gitter im Gesicht. Das wiederum veranlasst mich dazu ihr eine kräftige Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Sie gerät ins Taumeln und fällt auf den einzigen Tisch in der Wohnung. Jetzt haben wir keinen mehr. Ich nutze die Chance und zerre sie aus der Wohnung. Paul versucht sich gerade anzuziehen. Aber auch er bekommt meinen Zorn zu spüren. Noch mal wir er nicht meine Schlafstätte für seinen Scheiß missbrauchen. Nachdem ich Paul meinen Unmut eingehämmert habe hole ich mir ein Bier und setze mich auf die besudelte Couch. Wer weiß wie oft er sich hier schon hat gehen lassen? Plötzlich donnert es wie verrückt an der Tür. Ich schaue durch den Spion und entdecke die Nutte. Sie und einen verflucht breitem Mann, der nicht gerade fröhlich ausschaut. „DU WICHSER, JETZT MACHEN WIR DICH FERTIG!“ Diese Schlampe versteht keinen Spaß. „DU KANNST DICH WARM ANZIEHEN MEIN FREUNDCHEN, JETZT BIST DU IM ARSCH!!!“ Nein, gar keinen Spaß. Ich reiße die Tür auf und knalle dem Riesen die Flasche auf den Kopf. Aber diese Dinger scheinen nur im Film zu zerbrechen. Aber beim zweiten Versuch ist die Flasche dann kaputt. Das Problem ist nur, dass das dem Riesen nichts auszumachen scheint. Er packt mich und schleudert mich quer durch die Wohnung. Mit dem Gesicht lande ich auf der Couch und das ist mehr als ekelhaft. Er reißt mich hoch und verpasst mir den wohl derbsten Schlag meines Lebens. Ich spüre wie mein halbes Gesicht zu zerbrechen schein. Die Nase ist auf jeden Fall hin. Das fällt aber nicht mehr auf. Ich gehe zu Boden und kassiere noch ein paar Tritte in die Bauch- und Genitalgegend. Und dann ist Paul dran. Er scheint mit Schmerzen nicht gut umgehen zu können. Er heult wie eine Dreizehnjährige. Das scheint unseren Bären nur noch mehr zu motivieren richtig zuzuschlagen. Mit Paul ist er eindeutig länger beschäftigt. Mir ist das nur recht, er hat es verdient. Während wir bearbeitet werden beginnt Pauls Bekanntschaft die Wohnung nach Wertgegenständen zu durchforsten. Da sie nichts findet kommt sie zu mir und versucht mein Portmonee zu entwenden. Das gefällt mir aber gar nicht und ich trete ihr mit letzter Kraft vor die hängenden Brüste. Sie wird daraufhin sehr zornig. Es gibt nichts schmerzhafteres hals hohe Absätze. Ich überlasse ihr meine Geldbörse und die Beiden verschwinden. Natürlich nicht ohne noch den Fernseher auf den Boden zu schmeißen. Es gibt Arschlöcher auf der Welt, die das Leben einfach nicht verdient haben. Ich richte mich auf und gehe mal wieder zum Kühlschrank. Wenigstens haben sie das Bier ganz gelassen. Und wieder auf die Couch. Nach ein paar Minuten setzt sich Paul neben mich. „Frank, hättest du nicht einfach aufmachen können?“ „Hättest du nicht einfach mal deinen Schwanz bei dir behalten können?“ „Scheiße ich bin auch nur ein Mensch.“ „Und warum ausgerechnet auf meinem Bett?“ „Meine Matratze ist ekelhaft.“ „Meine jetzt auch!“ „Ich glaub der Typ hat meine Nase gebrochen Frank!“ „Ja, hat er. Meine auch.“ „Wie soll ich das meiner Mutter erklären?“ „Das ist mir scheißegal Mann. Meine Kohle ist weg. Einen Monat zum Spaß gearbeitet.“ „Frank, es tut mir echt Leid!“ „Scheiß drauf. Wir brauchen nen neuen Fernseher.“ „Ich frag meine Mutter, die macht das schon.“ „Ja, die macht das schon.“ „Echt Mann, sorry.“ „Scheiß drauf.“ „Aber die Nutte war echt gut. Scheiße war die gut.“ „Wie viel wollte sie haben?“ „250€.“ „Bist du dämlich.“ „Warum?“ „Kein Mensch bezahlt 250€ für so ein Stück Scheiße.“ „Aber die hatte echt einige Tricks drauf.“ „Ihr Zuhälter aber auch.“ „Stimmt.“ „Hast du was zu rauchen da?“ „Ja“ „Na dann mal los alter Freund.“ Kategorie:Autor Ich